


Don't Lie, Darling

by Mistehri



Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [16]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mirror Sex, Office Sex, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Pet Names, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistehri/pseuds/Mistehri
Summary: Nobody can take Soonyoung's money and get away with it, and nobody can lie to him either.Not even his darling.(based on GoSe EP.40 and EP.41, "Don't Lie || #2")
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: 「 Insider 」: Ode to Soonyoung & Jihoon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944688
Comments: 8
Kudos: 236





	Don't Lie, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Soonyoung's outfit and Gemini side in the GoSe episode, lmao. 
> 
> The beginning is basically what I wrote on my twitfic but now with the addition of Mingyu and Hansol since they're both revealed to be the mafia, hehe.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ❤

Jihoon likes to pride himself in being one of the more calm and collected people in the group. Yes, his office may be a bit of a mess sometimes, and yes — perhaps he drank one too many cola cans than is considered healthy and said cola cans are now littered around his desk, because sometimes he forgets to clean up after he’s finished filing a shit load of paperwork. Overall though, he likes to pride himself in being quite a tidy person who takes no shit from anyone but himself.

Now though, as he sits in the metal chair trying not to squirm from the thick silence in the room, he kind of wishes he had more time to appreciate the loudness they bring into his life. The tension in the room is truly beginning to make him a little uncomfortable but he tries not to let it show on his demeanor.

Sharp eyes flicker across the room, glaring. The atmosphere shifts suddenly, and Jihoon feels all the hairs on the back of his neck stand when he feels the weight of a gaze rest over his hunched form momentarily.

Another moment of silence passes. 

“So who stole the money?”

The question comes out low, a hint of a growl behind the raspiness of the voice. Jihoon shifts in his seat subtly, trying to steady his breathing as he counts in his head, keeping his eyes trained on the interesting pattern of mahogany wood on the table. There’s a crack in it — he’ll have to tell someone to polish it later — but the pattern is very well executed.

“I asked who stole the money.”

No one speaks.

A sudden hum in the air makes Jihoon flinch.

 _One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap,_ he chants in his mind as he taps his fingers against his thigh, looking for a way to distract himself. _One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap. One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap tap tap_ —

“Confess now or you can answer to me alone later.”

It’s a full on growl this time, laced with anger and frustration. Jihoon licks his lips and roams his eyes once more through the faces of his members. As the quietness stretches on, he can feel himself beginning to get more restless, feet fidgeting where he’s been trying to keep them still for the rest of the meeting.

Soonyoung is fucking scary when he’s angry.

Jihoon almost misses the way Chan’s eyes waver where he’s looking around to gaze at the other members uncertainly. He’s too focused on the strange feeling inside him that he can’t concentrate on anything else. The weird humming in the air begins to become a little louder and he clenches his fists once, twice, then returns back to tapping.

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

A sigh is what brings him out from his concentration. When he looks up, Chan is pulling out a white envelope from the inside of his jacket and tossing it in the middle of the table, looking peeved. The other members don’t look quite surprised as they should be, but Jihoon supposes it’s their way of trying not to seem as scared as they really feel. No one can lie to Soonyoung and get away with it.

“Thank you, Chan,” Soonyoung says calmly, reaching over to take the envelope. “Would anyone else like to confess?”

Nobody else moves as Soonyoung rips open the envelope and peers inside, taking out a couple wads of cash out. The air grows thicker the moment Soonyoung stops counting midway, and Jihoon watches with stilted breath as he calmly places the cash back into the envelope and stares at Chan.

“Where is the rest?”

The question comes out curt, growl gone and replaced with a casual tone. Soonyoung is calm, cool, and collected, not even batting an eye at anyone else as he keeps his gaze leveled with Chan’s.

Somehow, Jihoon thinks that’s more terrifying.

“I don’t have it,” comes Chan’s reply.

Another moment of silence passes, then the humming gets louder. Jihoon licks his lips and sits up straighter with a wince, crossing his ankles as he rocks back and forth in his seat subtly. From across the table, Seungcheol casts him a questioning eyebrow raise but Jihoon only shakes his head, giving him a tight smile in return as he continues tapping his fingers against his thigh to calm himself down.

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

“Who has it?” Soonyoung asks, still as calm as ever. 

“I don’t know,” Chan replies instantly. Jihoon sees the slight waver of his eyes when he says that, and it seems as though Soonyoung knows too. 

“Don’t lie to me, Lee Chan.”

Chan immediately clamps his mouth shut and averts his gaze quickly to the mahogany pattern of the wood. Jihoon almost feels sorry for him but he had it coming to him anyway. Chan is old enough to take responsibility for himself, but then again, Soonyoung can be a tad bit too harsh when he’s feeling particularly irritated.

“I don’t know who has it,” Chan repeats, firm on his answer.

Soonyoung leans forward and rests his elbows on the table, twisting and turning one of his many rings on his fingers. Jihoon told him he’d get metal poisoning from all the jewelry he’s adorning on his hands but Soonyoung is stubborn when he has his mind set on something. It doesn’t really help Jihoon’s argument anyway, not when he finds Soonyoung incredibly hot like this.

“You don’t know or you won’t tell me?”

“I don’t know.”

Maybe Chan is just stupidly stubborn but Jihoon just knows he’s regretting saying those words the moment it leaves his lips. He can see it in the way Chan’s shoulders tense up, as though he’s preparing himself for the worst.

Soonyoung simply raises an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I will attend to you later, Lee Chan,” he says smoothly, then roams his eyes around the innocent faces again. “No one else has anything to say?”

It’s so quiet, you can probably hear a pin drop. The hum in the air is still present in the room, but nobody but Jihoon seems to take notice of it. He rather prefers it that way, feeling his cheeks burn a little at the thought of someone catching his fidgeting form.

“Kim Mingyu?”

“Hyung,” Mingyu says, sounding flustered. “Why would you suspect me? I really don’t have the money.”

“I have yet to say anything.” Soonyoung raises an eyebrow.

Mingyu flushes, waving his hands around in an attempt to save himself. “You were gonna say something regarding the money anyway,” he defends. “It’s not me, I swear.”

It falls quiet again, and Jihoon can see Soonyoung’s eyes scanning each and every single one of their faces, looking for something to call them out for. His eyes linger on someone in particular but Jihoon doesn’t dare turn his head to see who it is. 

“Hansol, do you have something to say to me?” Soonyoung questions.

Hansol shakes his head, the expression on his face unreadable. “No, hyung.”

Soonyoung’s eyes rest on him for a while before he continues scanning their facial expressions. Jihoon feels a sudden surge of nervousness when the alpha’s eyes rest on his form, and he can see the bastard’s lips curl up in amusement.

“Very well then,” Soonyoung drawls, voice dropping low again. He doesn’t take his eyes off Jihoon. “I suppose I’ll figure it out myself. Now leave.”

At once, everyone scoots their chairs back and stands up, all of them more than eager to leave the meeting. The atmosphere doesn’t seem to get any lighter but it doesn’t get any heavier either. It shifts over Jihoon instead, until he can feel the pressuring weight of Soonyoung’s gaze averting to him.

He makes a move to stand up and follow after his other members, but Soonyoung’s cold voice makes him freeze the moment he stands.

“Jihoon. Stay.”

Those two words are enough to have Jihoon swallowing thickly, nervous. He’s prided himself in never taking shit from anyone but Soonyoung is a different exception altogether. Shifting his weight evenly on both his feet, he obeys despite the uncomfortable weight he’s carrying, both on his shoulders and in his ass.

 _Good lord, this is torturous,_ he thinks desperately, trying not to shift his legs too much. One wrong move and he could be soiling the expensive suit Soonyoung bought him. 

He unconsciously holds his breath as Soonyoung scoots his chair back and stands up, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jihoon watches from his peripheral vision as the alpha rounds the table and slowly walks behind him, and his presence feels scarily strong against Jihoon’s backside. He almost shivers at their close proximity, keeping his gaze trained on his hands which are planted on the mahogany wood.

“Jihoon,” he says, voice ringing against the now empty room.

Every nerve in Jihoon is high on alert, ears almost straining to hear the next words that come out of Soonyoung’s lips. The alpha is unpredictable like that. You never know what his next move will be.

“Darling.” Suddenly, Soonyoung’s breath is ghosting over the shell of his ear, his hand grazing JIhoon’s hip. His chest presses ever so slightly against Jihoon’s backside, heat radiating off him like a furnace. The room suddenly feels too hot. “Have you been a good boy for me?” 

Jihoon swallows thickly and nods. “Yes.” It comes out as a whisper but Soonyoung doesn’t seem to care about that.

“Yes what?”

“Yes — ” Jihoon almost stutters over his words. “I’ve been a good boy for you.”

Soonyoung doesn’t seem impressed, not that Jihoon was trying to anyway, but he feels a little embarrassed by the lack of reaction he receives. 

“Don’t lie to me, darling,” Soonyoung says lowly, voice growling as his hand travels down to cup Jihoon’s ass. He’s almost draped completely over Jihoon’s backside now, lips grazing his lobe in that way that makes Jihoon shiver with desperation. “You know how much I despise liars.”

Jihoon taps his fingers against the mahogany wood again, licking his lips.

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

“I’ve never lied to you,” is what he says carefully, calculated. “When was the last time I lied to you?”

There’s a rumble against his back, and it takes Jihoon a moment to realize it’s a rumble of approval. He relaxes a little at that, letting out a slow exhale as Soonyoung slots a thigh between his legs and presses upwards gently. He has to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent from making any noises, and the rumbling against his back becomes more evident.

“Bend over the table,” Soonyoung whispers, planting an achingly gentle kiss against Jihoon’s neck. “Let me see.”

Jihoon braces his hands sturdily on the mahogany wood and goes to lean forward. His legs shake with desire and his arms tremble where he supports his weight, but suddenly, Soonyoung threads his fingers through his hair and yanks his head back, his lips trailing against Jihoon’s jawline achingly soft. 

“What do you say?” Soonyoung asks, almost purring.

Jihoon shuts his eyes and feels his breath stutter as Soonyoung’s thigh presses insistently between his legs. He bites down hard on his lip and winces as the vibrator inside him shifts upwards and presses directly onto his prostate. Heat coils in the pit of his stomach like a snake and he almost forgets what he’s supposed to say.

“Darling, I told you to bend over and let me see,” repeats Soonyoung firmly, eyes flashing. “Now what do you say?”

Jihoon licks his lips with a breathy whimper as the grip in his hair tightens ever so slightly. 

Peering at Soonyoung from the corner of his eye the best he can, he adjusts his grip on the mahogany wood and says, “Yes, sir.”

The glint that flashes in Soonyoung’s eyes is primal. 

“Good boy,” he purrs, pleased. He releases his hold on Jihoon’s hair and begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Now be a darling for me and let me reward you as you deserve. Bend over.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jihoon adjusts his stance, wincing slightly when he feels the vibrator shifting inside him at his motions. He licks his lips and leans forward steadily, biting down hard on his lip to prevent a moan from slipping out as he bends his torso over the table. He suddenly feels exposed despite the pants he’s wearing, but he supposes there’s something about Soonyoung’s aura that makes him feel so naked.

Usually Soonyoung likes taking his time preparing Jihoon, likes to worship his body as though he’s some sort of god or something. This time though, the mystery of who stole Soonyoung’s money seems to make the alpha more agitated than usual, because his movements are quick and rough when he unbuckles Jihoon’s belt and undies the button of his pants.

Jihoon shivers as the cool air hits his calves, and Soonyoung wastes no time sliding his boxers off until they’re pooled around his ankles like his pants are. 

Jihoon feels the sudden urge to just close his legs when he feels the cool air hit his rim, and his leaking cock is no stranger to the cold air either. He can feel his cheeks burn in embarrassment, at how exposed he feels, and the vibrator inside him does nothing to aid the hot feeling spreading throughout his body. He feels like he’s going between layers of hot and cold, and frankly, he’s not sure how to feel now.

He hears Soonyoung’s blazer rustle as he moves, and he tries not to tense up when he feels the alpha’s hands spread his cheeks apart to get a better look at the vibrator inside him. A pleased growl bounces off the walls, and the approval is quick to make Jihoon feel a sense of relief. 

“Just look at you, darling,” Soonyoung sighs, gently circling the pad of his fingers against Jihoon’s stretched rim. “Look how open you are for me. So perfect for alpha, hmm?” 

Jihoon licks his lips but otherwise doesn’t say anything. He can feel Soonyoung’s hands grazing against his ass, his fingers still rubbing against his rim and occasionally teasing. Jihoon can feel himself slowly becoming impatient, but he bites his tongue to prevent a snarky comment from escaping and making Soonyoung angry.

He almost slips up when Soonyoung suddenly takes the vibrator out halfway and shoves it in again. His breath hitches, a whimper getting stuck in the back of his throat at the last second. His toes curl and his fingers tighten into fists, forming half moon indents in his skin as Soonyoung begins to thrust the vibrator earnestly into him. He bites down hard on his tongue and struggles to control his sudden staggered breathing. One little noise without Soonyoung’s permission could cost him the pleasure of having an orgasm.

Another rumble echoes against the walls. “You’re so pretty like this,” Soonyoung mutters behind him, beginning to twist and turn the vibrator as he thrusts. “All trembling and lost in pleasure. Just the sight of you makes the alpha inside me want to wreck you. Do you want me to do that, darling? Do you want me to ruin you to filth?”

Jihoon, with great difficulty, takes that as his cue to respond with a raspy, “Yes, sir.” 

Soonyoung lets out a pleased hum and slowly pulls the vibrator out. Jihoon shivers as soon as the emptiness begins to hit him, and he can feel himself clenching around nothing but air. The omega inside him whines a little at the lack of cock inside him, and Jihoon can feel his wolf becoming restless, itching to take over and serve their alpha as he pleases. 

He hears Soonyoung unzip his pants behind him and the sound excites him more than he thought. He feels his cock twitch a little where it hangs between his legs, and he tries to get into a more comfortable position when he feels the searing hot head of Soonyoung's cock prod against his rim.

Jihoon unconsciously clenches around the tip, his body having grown accustomed to having something inside him, especially when he’s had a vibrator inside him for _hours_ on end. It had been a challenge from Soonyoung, to see how long he could last despite hosting a meeting with the other members. Jihoon just hopes he wasn’t too obvious for any of them to notice.

Soonyoung pulls back, then dips the tip inside again, letting it rest inside Jihoon’s entrance before he pulls away again. He does it over and over again, and although Jihoon so badly wants to turn around and smack Soonyoung just so they can get it over with, he bites the inside of his cheek and allows the alpha to do as he pleases. He has a feeling this is some sort of test for him, to see how much Soonyoung can stretch his patience before he inevitably snaps.

Soonyoung likes doing all these little things — testing his limits in a subtle way that has Jihoon cautious of his own movements every time he and Soonyoung bond. It hadn’t been a thing at first, and if it wasn’t for Jihoon’s unusual non-omega like persona, it probably wouldn’t have been a thing between them in the first place.

Jihoon isn’t as sweet or as calm as most omegas are. He’s snarky and quick-witted, doesn’t like taking shit from anyone, especially not to alphas. He initially hated alphas, hated how every one of them thought they ruled the world, hated their cocky and arrogant personalities. Although Jihoon is an omega, he is bound to fight fire with fire if the situation calls for it.

Soonyoung was like any other alpha, but he also had a strange aspect about him that differentiated him from the other alphas Jihoon’s encountered.

For one thing, alphas are supposed to be possessive. With possession comes aggression, usually meant with good intentions if perceived the right way. Jihoon thought Soonyoung would be like that too — possessive and aggressive. He thought being bonded to Soonyoung would suffocate him, but in truth, Soonyoung isn’t quite like that at all.

Soonyoung is possessive, that much Jihoon can say without a doubt, but Soonyoung doesn’t growl at anyone who so much as looks at Jihoon, or even touches him. Jihoon is grateful about that, for having his own space despite being a bonded omega. Soonyoung isn’t publicly possessive, but he never fails to tell and show Jihoon that he belongs to him and him only behind closed doors.

Jihoon doesn’t particularly mind Soonyoung’s possessiveness in that aspect. Over the years he’s gotten to know Soonyoung, he’s learned that even alphas can feel insecure too, that they need as much reassurance about their status to people important to them as much as omegas do. 

Their relationship had a rocky start, on the verge of a break up before a month had passed. They had their fair share of fights and disputes, most of which have been on the topic of Jihoon’s unusual non-omega like behavior. Of course Jihoon had blown a fuse about it when Soonyoung unfairly pointed out he should be acting the opposite way — caring, sweet, loving, all things Jihoon despised.

That had been the turning point of their relationship. They’ve had rough sex more than they can count, the both of them letting off their frustrations out on each other. 

The breaking point for Soonyoung was when Jihoon had attempted to dominate him once just to prove that he didn’t have to be all rainbows and unicorns to be an omega worth staying for. Soonyoung had been livid, to say the least. Sex was the roughest it has ever been since that night, and ever since then, Soonyoung has been taking steps to ensure Jihoon wouldn’t try to pull the same shit again until they were both at peace with where they stand in their relationship.

As much as Jihoon hates to admit it, he thinks all of Soonyoung’s efforts are really paying off. He’s noticed that the omega inside him is a lot gentler, more tame around alphas. He’s even been following Soonyoung’s commands, and Soonyoung’s punishments have been scarily convincing for him to go through with the orders given to him.

So needless to say, Jihoon thinks they’re about to hit another turning point in their relationship soon.

Jihoon is ripped away from his reminiscence when he feels Soonyoung’s thick cock slide deeper into him, and he bites down on his thumb to stop any noises from falling out of his mouth. He tries not to focus on the satisfaction filling him up again, or how annoyed he gets when Soonyoung pulls out halfway and prods his rim with the tip of his cock again. 

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap,_ Jihoon chants in his mind, tapping his fingers against the mahogany wood. _One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

Soonyoung pushes in again, deeper this time, and Jihoon bows his head and knocks his forehead against the wood. He inhales deeply, shakily, trying to convince himself that if he behaves, he’ll be rewarded like he deserves.

Soonyoung pulls out before he can fully sheathe himself, and Jihoon bites down on his tongue to prevent a curse from slipping out. 

_One, tap. Two, tap. Three, tap, tap, tap._

A moment passes, then two, then Soonyoung lets out an approving hum. “Good, darling.” The praise is quiet, more like a mumble, but it makes the omega in Jihoon preen proudly. He’s never really taken notice of how much of a kink praise he has until now. 

Soonyoung pushes in again and this time, he doesn’t pull out. Jihoon’s mouth parts as his alpha fills him up, and he suddenly feels full again. He lets out a soft sigh, nails attempting to dig into the wood as Soonyoung begins to shallowly thrust inside him. He can feel Soonyoung’s hand slipping underneath his shirt, his touch sending a trail of fire behind as he runs it over the expanse of his back.

Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut as Soonyoung begins thrusting quicker, and he can hear the alpha moaning in pleasure behind him. It’s so hot, how Soonyoung is using him like this so publicly. He’s certain the door isn’t locked, and the blinds for the windows certainly aren’t closed. Anyone brave enough to come back would definitely be in for a nasty treat when they see what they’re doing, but somehow, the thought of it excites Jihoon more than it should.

A moan rips from his throat before he can stop himself, and he feels a sense of dread overcome him when Soonyoung stops thrusting upon hearing the small sound. He braces himself to have his hair yanked back, to have Soonyoung spank his ass and degrade him until he’s reduced into nothing but a mess of tears and slick.

This time, it seems as though Soonyoung has other plans for him.

He stops his thrusting, pulling their hips flush together as he leans over and drapes himself over Jihoon’s back, pressing deep inside him. Jihoon’s breath hitches at the friction, peeking his eyes open as Soonyoung grazes the shell of his ear with his lips.

“Darling,” he drawls. His hand travels from Jihoon’s back, back down to the curve of his ass. “Did I give you permission to make noise?”

Jihoon’s breath stutters. “No, sir.”

Soonyoung hums, but it sounds cold and unimpressed. “I love knowing how good I make you feel, darling, but you couldn’t hold yourself back just a little longer?” He clicks his tongue, and Jihoon feels a ball of shame rolling inside the pit of his stomach. “You know what happens, baby. Count to seven for me.”

Jihoon flinches as Soonyoung slaps his ass. The alpha doesn’t usually go easy on him in instances where he needs to be punished. 

“One,” he utters, wincing when Soonyoung slaps him again, a little harsher than last time. “Two.”

Each slap goes by more painful and harder than the last. Oddly enough, even with all the pain inflicted onto his butt, every slap brings a spark of pleasure down south. Maybe he has a thing for masochism too, but that’s a kink he’ll have to unravel another day. For now, all he wants is to come and have Soonyoung come inside him.

By the end of his punishment, Jihoon’s panting, ass sore from the spanking and the ache in his abdomen growing bigger from the lack of movement between the two of them. He clenches his hands tightly into fists as Soonyoung delivers the last spank, unconsciously clenching around the alpha when Soonyoung’s hand makes contact with his ass.

“Seven,” he grits out. 

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything, simply soothing the sting on Jihoon’s ass by rubbing the curve of it. He’s still pressed deep inside him, and Jihoon can feel his cock throbbing against his walls. Soonyoung is _hot_ inside him, pulsing and twitching. It makes Jihoon crave to come even more.

“You were thinking about something, weren’t you?” Soonyoung says slowly, voice low and suggestive. “Will you tell alpha what you were thinking about, darling?”

“I was thinking about — ” Jihoon’s voice catches in his throat, and he suddenly feels a wave of embarrassment wash over him. “I was...thinking about...about…” He shoves his face in his hands with a groan, feeling his ears turn red. “It’s embarrassing…”

He feels Soonyoung’s hands thread through his hair and yank him back. Tears spring in his eyes at the sudden pain and he lets out a startled yelp as his backside presses against Soonyoung’s front, pressing them impossibly closer together.

“Tell me or I’ll spank you another seven,” Soonyoung growls against his throat, nor letting his grip in Jihoon’s hair loosen in the slightest.

Jihoon grits his teeth. “I was...I was thinking about how exposed we are,” he almost spits out, cheeks blooming a fiery red when he feels Soonyoung’s lips curve against his throat. “We — We haven’t even locked the door…the blinds aren’t closed either…” He pauses for a moment, becoming distracted when Soonyoung begins thrusting into him slowly.

“Go on…” Soonyoung purrs, clearly eager to hear more.

Jihoon tried to put his focus into his words again, which proved to be more difficult than he thought when he begins to stutter. “I-If anyone walked in right now…” he whispers, feeling the embarrassment grow tenfold. “They’d — They’d see us….like this…” He feels his cock twitch at the thought of getting caught.

Soonyoung’s devious grin widens. “And I’m assuming you like that, darling?” he drawls, slipping his hands up beneath Jihoon’s shirt to play with his nipples. “You like the thought of getting caught, don’t you? You want to let other people see how good I fuck you, right?”

Jihoon whimpers at the thought, his breathing becoming unconsciously shallow the more Soonyoung engraves the image into his head. He lets his head loll forward, leaning forward to get a better angle.

Soonyoung doesn’t seem to mind the noise he makes. “Imagine if Seungcheol came in and walked in on us, huh?” he croons in Jihoon’s ear, twisting and turning his buds between his fingers as he thrusts deeper into him. “What do you think he’ll see, darling? He’ll see how well you take my cock, how open you are when I fuck you, right? He’ll see all your slick gushing out of your tight hole as I fuck into you. How does that sound to you?”

Instead of answering, Jihoon lets out another whimper and claws at the mahogany wood, feeling the texture dragging roughly against his nails. He pushes back against Soonyoung eagerly, mind overwhelmed with the sensations of Soonyoung’s fingers playing with his nipples and Soonyoung’s cock inside his ass.

“Or maybe…” Soonyoung trails off in fake thought. “Maybe they’ll see just how much of a slut you are for me, hmm? When I turn you into nothing but a mess with your body marked in my come, that’s all he’ll see, no? He’ll get to witness how hungry you are to have a thick alpha cock filling you up and breeding you full, right?”

Jihoon moans as Soonyoung’s thrusts become harder, more rough. He can feel himself slipping, mind clouding with desire and scenarios Soonyoung is engraving into his mind. All the images begin to intensify the pleasure he’s feeling and he scrapes his nails against the mahogany wood, trying to find purchase on something, _anything._

Soonyoung’s thrusts begin to get harder, more rough. The sounds are loud and lewd, wet and messy. Jihoon mewls with every thrust Soonyoung gives him, nails scraping against the mahogany wood as he tries to ground himself on something. At this point, he lets all the sounds fall out of his mouth without hesitation, whimpering when Soonyoung spanks his ass again as a result.

“Anyone who walks in right now would know how much of a slut you are,” Soonyoung mutters coldly behind him, but he doesn’t stop thrusting. “Look at you, so eager to come, huh? I’m sorry to say it, darling, but you don’t get to come until I do.”

Jihoon’s eyes roll to the back of his head when Soonyoung leans forward and wraps a hand around his throat, squeezing. He can feel his breath becoming constricted ever so slightly, but in some strange way, it just makes the pleasure spiraling in his stomach grow stronger. 

“S-Sir,” he stutters, a whine escaping his lips as Soonyoung begins thrusting faster. “Sir...Sir…!”

The spank Soonyoung inflicts on him is painful but it brings pleasure to Jihoon all the same. “Bad boys need to be punished, darling,” he croons, rubbing his hand against the swell of Jihoon’s ass. “What if I fuck you while you have the vibrator inside you? How would you like that?”

The noise that escaped Jihoon’s throat is _obscene._ His mouth falls open at the thought and his hips jerk reactively, feeling his cock twitch between his legs at the thought of being double penetrated. Slick begins streaming down his leg like a faucet, leaking from his hole and gushing out every time Soonyoung thrusts in. 

Leaning forward, Soonyoung grabs the vibrator that’s been dripping slick on the mahogany wood and examines it with a hum, slowing his thrusts before he eventually comes to a stop. Jihoon doesn’t even bother hiding his whine this time, hot and bothered and needy. Soonyoung holds him in place when he attempts to rock back, a growl escaping his throat in disapproval.

“Don’t test me, Jihoon. I might not give you the chance to come at all.”

Jihoon automatically halts his movements, torn between whimpering in agony and disobeying Soonyoung. The last time he even _attempted_ to go against his alpha’s wishes, Soonyoung had been cruelly unforgiving, slipped a cock ring around him, and made him come dry at least six times. The experience is definitely not something Jihoon thinks he can handle now, especially after Soonyoung had been edging him during the whole meeting with a vibrator up his ass.

Soonyoung lets out a low hum behind him, his hand rubbing against the curve of Jihoon’s ass before his fingers trail over to the area where they’re connected. The pads of his fingers gently graze against his stretched rim and Jihoon mewls in response, instinctively tightening around Soonyoung’s cock and feeling delighted when it elicits a deep groan from his alpha.

“Can your pretty little hole take two cocks at once, darling?” Soonyoung croons, carefully inserting the tip of his finger alongside his cock. “You can do it for alpha, can’t you?”

Jihoon winces, pants as the additional stretch begins to sting like a gradual burning. A staccato moan escapes him as Soonyoung slides his digit in. He struggles to steady his breathing and Soonyoung leans forward to press soothing kisses along the expanse of his back. Jihoon screws his eyes shut and tries to relax his body, until he’s able to get used to the additional stretch and he’s rocking his hips back against Soonyoung’s lone digit slowly.

“That’s it, darling,” Soonyoung praises, thrusting his finger in and out to help accommodate Jihoon. “Just relax.”

Jihoon mewls again, unable to close his mouths as heavy staggered breaths escape him. Soonyoung slips in another finger and works him open even more, and Jihoon digs crescents into the palms of his hands harder when Soonyoung slides another finger in and starts scissoring him. His cock is still pressed deep into him, and although the sensation is a little weird and foreign, Jihoon finds his hips moving unconsciously the longer Soonyoung preps him.

“Do you need lube?” Soonyoung asks, ever so careful. 

“No, just — ” Jihoon grits out, feeling another whimper trying to escape him. “Just put it in.”

Soonyoung doesn’t say anything more. Instead he pulls his fingers out and pulls out of Jihoon, who whines in confusion and turns his head to look back at the alpha questioningly. It’s in that moment does he _really_ get a proper look at Soonyoung, and _shit_ — he thinks it’s one of those sessions where he’ll be coming untouched.

Soonyoung’s hair is already damp with sweat, hanging over his eyes and making them look darker than they normally are. His shirt beneath his blazer is unbuttoned but he hasn’t made a move to take it off, letting it hang over his shoulders instead. Jihoon’s eyes trail downwards and he swallows thickly when he sees Soonyoung’s cock — all lubed up from _his_ slick — jutting proudly against his hip, thick and red and good lord, Jihoon would offer to suck him off had he not been so eager to have it inside him instead.

Soonyoung simply leans over and pulls up a chair to sit in. Then, tilting his head at Jihoon, he raises an eyebrow and pats his thigh. 

“Come here,” he orders. “On my cock, darling. Reverse.”

Slowly, standing up and wincing at the slight ache between his legs, Jihoon moves backward and straddles Soonyoung in reverse, placing his hands on the alpha’s knees to sturdy himself as he leans forward to angle his hips. Soonyoung prods his rim with the tip of his cock again and grabs his hips.

“Down.”

Slowly, Jihoon leans back a little and sinks down on Soonyoung’s cock, sighing out at the full feeling inside of him. 

“Good, darling,” Soonyoung purrs, sliding his hands from Jihoon’s hips down to grab his thighs. “Lean back for me. Against my chest.”

Jihoon does as he’s instructed, a small moan slipping from his lips as he sinks deeper down on Soonyoung’s cock. He rests his head against Soonyoung’s shoulder, whining out when Soonyoung spreads his thighs apart with his hands, spreading him wider. 

“Hold,” Soonyoung orders, tapping his thighs.

Jihoon replaces Soonyoung’s hands with his own and holds his thighs apart. Soonyoung reaches over for the vibrator and reaches around to slide his hand down, He breaches Jihoon’s rim with his fingers again, making the omega wince at the sudden intrusion. 

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Uh.” Jihoon struggles for a moment, too focused on the sensation of Soonyoung’s fingers thrusting in and out of him. “Dandelion.”

Soonyoung hums and kisses his nape, a sweet, “Good, baby,” falling out of his lips. “I’m going to start now, okay? I want you to relax for me, hmm?”

Jihoon nods and tries his best not to tense up when Soonyoung slips his fingers out and prods the tip of the vibrator against his entrance. He presses the button to start it, slowly at first, then peppers kisses alongside the column of Jihoon’s neck to soothe him, gently pressing the tip of the vibrator inside little by little. 

Despite the careful preparation Soonyoung has done, Jihoon automatically feels his body go rigid, and a whine escapes his lips as he feels his body beginning to stretch. 

“Breathe,” Soonyoung reminds, his other hand rubbing soothing circles across Jihoon’s stomach. “What’s your color?” He stops pushing the vibrator in and waits.

“Green,” Jihoon breathes, trying to get air in his lungs again. “Just push it in.”

Soonyoung does as Jihoon wishes. It takes quite a while for the vibrator to be fully sheathed inside, and they have to take a couple of pauses when Jihoon’s body goes rigid again in the process. Eventually, he does get used to it, all while Soonyoung sucks love bites onto his neck to distract him from the pain.

By the time he’s fully able to relax, he’s moaning at the stretch and submitting to Soonyoung, neck exposed and pheromones permeating the air. 

“Goodness, you’re so gorgeous,” Soonyoung whispers against his shoulder. “So fucking gorgeous, darling. So good to me. I’m gonna start now, okay? Remember your safe word.”

Jihoon nods weakly and braces himself as Soonyoung begins to thrust up into him. It’s slow and shallow at first, and Jihoon tries to get used to the feeling of being stretched so wide. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but by the time Soonyoung begins picking up his pace, all the pain begins to dissipate in waves of pleasure. Jihoon nearly loses his grip on his thighs and Soonyoung is quick to hold his legs open, completely exposed to the cold air.

“Look at your reflection, baby,” Soonyoung whispers huskily. “Look how well you’re taking it, hmm? So good for alpha.”

Jihoon peers at the window in front of them across from the mahogany table. Although his mind is gradually beginning to get hazier, he can see that the ghost-like image of their reflection is nothing short of pure sin and filth.

Soonyoung’s hips are snapping up into him at a steady rhythm, his large cock thrusting in and out and causing slick to gush out and drip down his length. The vibrator remains stuck inside him, sending sparks of pleasure down his spine. His own cock is red, hard, and leaking where it rests against his hip. He whimpers at the sight of his stretched hole, and he vaguely wonders how he’s not breaking in half right now. 

They’ve barely even started yet Jihoon looks like an absolute _wreck._ His eyes are clouded with lust and desire, _need_ to reach something more. His eyelashes are wet and damp from the tears he shed earlier when Soonyoung spanked him. His parted wet lips are red and swollen from all the nervous biting he’s been doing, falling open to release heavy pants and whimpers. His cheeks are flushed red with both exertion and want.

The cherry on top is all the red marks on his pale skin. From his neck to his chest and trailing downwards more, he’s littered with reds and purples, hickeys and love bites, teeth marks and indents, all courtesy of Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung himself doesn’t look like he’s faring any better than Jihoon either. Hair matted down with sweat and eyes dark with desire, Jihoon can _feel_ his powerful aura simmering behind him, and his hands holding apart Jihoon’s thighs firmly are just physical proof of that.

Soonyoung groans a little at the additional friction rubbing against his cock every time he thrusts in. “You’re made for me,” he whispers. “Such a pretty omega.”

Jihoon whimpers, tearing up a little when Soonyoung ramps up the vibrator a little more. He digs his nails in Soonyoung’s thigh, pleasure tugging him every which way.

“S-Sir...please…!” he gasps, head lolling back against the alpha’s shoulder. 

“You can’t come until I do, baby,” Soonyoung hisses, now resorting to sliding Jihoon up and down his cock instead of thrusting. “Just a little more, hmm? Be good for me.”

Jihoon screws his eyes shut and bites down hard on his lip, reaching down to grip tightly at the base of his cock to keep himself from coming. Soonyoung purrs against his ear, a sign that he’s getting closer and closer to hitting the edge. In an attempt to help him out, Jihoon clenches around him and the vibrator, nearly regretting his decision when the force of the vibrator against his prostate sends him over the edge. He whimpers loudly, gripping his cock with an iron fist.

“Shit,” Soonyoung groans, the sound of it deep and filthy as it rings through Jihoon’s ears. “Holy shit — I’m so close. Just a bit more — oh, _fuck_ , I’m coming _.”_

Soonyoung’s thrusts begin to get harsher and more uncoordinated, and the vibrator inside Jihoon begins to ramp up more. Jihoon is so far gone at this point that he starts babbling, words becoming slurred between broken sobs and moans. He can see his vision beginning to brighten, turning white.

Soonyoung lets out an animalistic growl, sliding the vibrator out. He presses it against the base of Jihoon’s cock instead, causing the omega’s body to go rigid as he tries holding off his orgasm, painfully so. Thrusting up once, twice, Soonyoung’s knot swells and he locks into Jihoon, spilling heavy inside him with a guttural groan.

Jihoon whines, body beginning to move restlessly as the ache in his cock gets worse. Soonyoung slowly moves the vibrator around his dick, applying pressure on different areas just to tease him a little.

“S-Sir,” he pleads, whimpering as he feels another load of come gush into him. “Please, c-can I…?”

Soonyoung presses a kiss behind his ear. “Go ahead, baby.”

Almost embarrassingly eager, Jihoon rips his hand away from his cock and tries to grind against the vibrator the best he can with Soonyoung still spilling inside him. He almost sobs when his alpha wraps a hand around his cock and begins stroking him, and the friction of his callouses against his length is enough to get Jihoon to come all over his stomach, just as Soonyoung spills into him again.

Jihoon feels his vision turn black momentarily as his body takes him to a euphoric state of bliss. He’s still talking, more like mumbling, but he isn’t sure what he’s saying himself. His body moves — he thinks Soonyoung is rearranging him to sit more comfortably in his lap — and he tries to quell the shaking of his limbs as Soonyoung cleans him up with a handkerchief he pulled out of his pocket.

“You’re so good to me.” Soonyoung’s praise makes the omega in Jihoon keen proudly. “So fucking good to me, baby.” He threads his fingers through Jihoon’s hair and brushes it away from his sweaty face, peppering his face in loving kisses. “You okay?”

“Mmm.” Jihoon doesn’t have enough energy to form a coherent sentence, much less a simple yes. 

They sit in silence for a bit, simply catching their breaths and trying to regain their energy. Eventually, Jihoon musters up enough energy to ask the alpha a question.

“Soonyoung?”

“Yes, baby?”

“What are you gonna do to Chan?”

Soonyoung chuckles a little. “Don’t worry about him, baby. I would never hurt him if that’s what you were thinking about. It’s just fun to mess with him sometimes. You know how annoyed he gets when we tease him.”

Jihoon laughs quietly at that. “You’re such a brat. I take it you already know who else stole the money?”

“Kim Mingyu is to be expected,” Soonyoung mutters, laving his tongue lazily over the marks he’s created on Jihoon’s neck. “He fidgeted in his seat way too much for someone who can confidently say he doesn’t have the money. Nobody would expect it either, but I think Hansol may have some of it as well. I’m not certain about him yet but if it isn’t, Seungcheol definitely gives off weird vibes too.”

“You’re scary,” Jihoon mutters. “Nobody can lie to you.”

Soonyoung nips his ear. “Exactly, so don’t even try lying to me. I will find out one way or another and you won’t like it.”

Jihoon quirks an eyebrow. “And how do you know that, _alpha?”_

“Are you suggesting we go for a round two, darling?” Soonyoung asks with a purr, hands slowly trailing around Jihoon’s waist, traveling across his abdomen and sliding downwards. “You’re gonna be _very_ sore later.”

“And who says I like it vanilla?” Jihoon asks, turning his head to trail his lips against Soonyoung’s jawline. He clenches tight around the alpha and smiles when he hears Soonyoung curse under his breath. “Hmm...I’m thinking we should fuck in your office this time.”

“I still need to file paperwork.”

“I’ll suck you off under your table. Does that change your mind?”

Soonyoung curses again and rubs a hand down his face. “You make it so hard to say no to you,” he mutters under his breath. “We’re leaving once my knot swells down, you hear me?”

Jihoon’s delighted giggle is cut off when Soonyoung growls and pulls him into a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I was aiming to have this released before the latest GoSe episode was uploaded but I didn't make it, huhuhu. I really am so rusty when writing smut, which isn't a good thing considering I still have two smut fics (more like one smut fic and one fic involved LOTS of sexual tension) to finish, huhu. 
> 
> Anyway, this fic was originally posted on Twitter. (I had to take out the smut part because I could've gotten reported, lol.) This was done on impulse as soon as I saw Soonyoung and Jihoon sitting together, lmao. It's crazy what crumbs can do to you ;~;
> 
> This was basically pointless smut, lmao, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistehri)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/mistehri)
> 
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
